


A few weeks in LA! (Dylan O’Brien fan fic)

by Dylanloverforever



Category: Amazing Stories - Fandom, American Assassin, Dob - Fandom, Dylan O’Brien, The first tiime, teen wolf - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Beaches, Children, F/M, Fame, Fans, Hotels, Kissing, LA, London, Lovers, Mitchrapp, Pictures, Romance, Sea, Sex, Shopping, Social Media, dob, dylan obrien - Freeform, friends - Freeform, love making, pubs, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanloverforever/pseuds/Dylanloverforever
Summary: Her and her friends are in LA for a few weeks on holiday.She meets a famous actor  they become friends  but will it last?
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Friends - Relationship, Husband/Wife - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have mature themes in.

The girls soon entered the airport in LA. They got there suitcases and headed out of the air port. Marie couldn't help but laugh at how excited her friends was.

Marie was starting to feel the heat so took her coat off leaving her in just a top and her jogging bottoms.

"Are you coming?”. Her friend Shelly said as she put her suitcase into the boot of a taxi.

Marie walked out of the airport and over to the taxi. Soon the girls was inside. Her friend giving the man the address of where they was staying.

The girls all chatted about what they planned on doing with there time in LA. 

Once outside the apartment that the girls had rented. They made there way inside. Each having there own room and own bathroom.

It was still early in LA and neither of them was tired as they was still on uk times.

Once they had all changed has the weather in LA was a-lot different to the weather in the uk. Marie took her black top off and put a summer red top on. But not changing her jogging bottoms. Soon all the girls was ready and decided to out and look around.

All making sure there phones was charged. They stood outside in the warm weather and looked around. There was so much to do.

The found themselves in loads of shops. Soon they found them selfs in a place where you could sit and relax and have a drink.

They ordered there drinks. Sitting on a sofa. Marie started laughing at something Shelly said. She moved forward to her her drink. Something made her look up. She looked over at a table, she saw a young man with his friends. He looked at her making her eyes widen but she didn't say anything and sat back with her drink. Every so often Marie would look over he would smile at her and she would smile at him.

Her friend Louise was starting to wonder who she was looking at and turned to see who it was. Her eyes went wide and looked back at Marie.

"Erm is that who I think it is?"Louise asked. Marie just looked at her has she stood up.

"Where you going?"Marie asked.

"To get a picture and an autograph". Louise said.

Marie just shook her head and laughed at how quickly her friend went over to the young man.

"Isn't that person from the death cure and American assassin?" Shelly asked.

"Yes, you seen the films?" Marie said as she sip on her large drink.

"I have, yes, both films are so good". Shelly said standing up smirking at Marie. She watched as her friend walked over to them.

She just rolled her eyes and carried on drinking her drink going throw her phone checking twitter.

Yes, Marie was a fan but she didn't feel comfortable in just going up to someone and asking for a picture. She didn't like her photo being taken anyway.

Marie could here a-lot of talking and looked up to see both her friends talking to the person. She looked back down still sipping on her drink.

"Marie come here". Louise said making Marie look up giving her friend a look. She put her drink down and stood up walking over to them.

"Yes". Marie said looking at her friends. 

"Marie, Dylan- Dylan, Marie". Louise said. Looking at them both.

"Yes I know who he is". Marie said. Reaching her hand out to shake his. Dylan did the same.

"Nice to meet you". Marie said.

"And you". Dylan said. Shaking her hand looking at her.

"Picture time". Shelly said taking Marie's phone from her. She put Marie next to Dylan. Marie shot her a look, but Shelly ignored it.

"Ok you two smile". Shelly said. Shelly knew Marie hated her picture being taken. But Marie just smiled as Dylan put his hand on her waste and Marie put her hand on his.

They stood there what felt like forever. God knows how many pictures Shelly took. 

"All done". Shelly said handing Marie her phone back before walking off and leaving the two stood there.

"Sorry about that". Marie said looking at Dylan then at his mates.

"I will let you get back to what ever it was you was doing". Marie said smiling at him as she walked off over to her friends.

"Did you have to do that?"Marie said. Sitting back down on the sofa.

"Do what?" Shelly said acting like she hadn't a clue what Marie was on about.

"You know what I'm talking about". Marie said.

"Calm down, anyway he's cute". Shelly said looking over at Dylan. Dylan looked at them and made eye contact with Marie.

"I think he likes you". Louise said picking up her drinking.

"I think he's just being polite". Marie said.

Marie had now finished her drink.

"So there is this shop I want to go in". Shelly said.

"Ok, what sort of shop". Marie said.

"It's like a shop that sells really nice underwear, plus they allow you to try on things". Shelly said.

"This is going to be fun". Marie said as she stood up putting her phone away. They paid for there drinks and left. Heading towards the shop Shelly was on about.

Once inside they all expect for Marie started trying on things.

She didn't feel comfortable trying on things in front of people so choose to sit and watch the others.

After what seemed like forever Marie decided to head outside. She stood outside. And noticed a shop.

Marie got herself a drink. Walking back to the shop where her friends was she decided to wait for them outside.

Sitting down she put her drink down next to her. And took out her phone.

_**I-message group chat!** _

**Marie:**

**hi I'm sat outside will wait here.**

Marie clicked on twitter and was scrolling down her time line.

_**I-message group chat!** _

**Shelly:**

**Ok, wait there**.

**Marie:**

**Don't worry I'm not going anywhere.**

**Its a-lot cooler out here than it is inside!**

**Shelly:**

**Ok promise want be too long!**

**Marie:**

**yeah yeah heard that before.**

Marie carried on scrolling throw twitter.She looked up and noticed a group of people stood there just talking but every so often looking over at her.

Marie looked and noticed the man who was with them.

She smiled at them and looked down at her phone. She would do that to pass the time. Marie looked up to see his friends pushing him towards her direction. She could see he was a bit nervous and so was she.

Soon he walked over to her

"May I sit down". Dylan said.

"Yes". Marie said moving her drink closer to her. So he could sit down. She could tell he was nervous. She looked at him and smiled.

"How come your sat out here on your own?" Dylan asked.

"I was in there". Marie said pointing to the shop.

"But I got bored, so went and got a drink and decided to stay outside, plus it seems to be a lot cooler than inside". Marie said. 

"Your friends still in there?" Dylan said.

"Yes think they have tried on every peace of underwear there is in there". Marie said Laughing.

"Not your thing". Dylan said.

"Yes and no.I just don't feel comfortable in trying on things in front of people". Marie said looking at Dylan. He smiled at her.

"So how long you here for?" Dylan asked.

"About 3 weeks, my friend is getting married soon, so us girls decided we needed a well earned break, so we decided to come here". Marie said.

"Thats good where you staying?"Dylan asked.

"In an apartment, turns out it was cheaper to rent a place than a hotel". Marie said.

Dylan smiled at her.

"Plus it’s a nice place". Marie said.  
She told him where it was. And of course he knew the place. Which he would seeing as he lived in LA.

Both sat there talking to each other.

"How about a question game". Dylan said.

"Ok never played but ok". Marie said. Looking at him.

"Ok, favourite colour?" Dylan asked.

"Red". Marie said.

"Ok my turn, erm your favourite colour?"Marie asked.

"Blue and purple". Dylan said.

"There nice colours". Marie said.

"Ok, burger king or McDonalds?" Dylan asked.

"Oh man both, I love burger king chips and there burgers. Plus McDonalds burgers". Marie said.

"Wow really?" He said.

"Yes". Marie said smiling at him.

"Ok, favourite item of clothing?" Marie asked.

"Sunglasses and baseball caps". Dylan said.

They carried on with the questions. Laughing and talking about the answers each giving.

"Ok favourite old and new film?" Dylan asked.

"Ok, favourite old film Dirty dancing and favourite new film American Assassin. I really like that film and you played the part really well". Marie said looking at him.

"Well thank you". Dylan said.

Marie was going to say something when-

Marie heard a loud bang and looked up to see her friend inside the shop holding up some underwear pointing at Marie and then at the underwear. Marie shook her head and then looked at Dylan. She felt kind of embarrassed. He looked at her and smiled.

"How embarrassing". Marie said putting her head down. She was going to be having words with her friend later. But right now she was so embarrassed.

"I'm guessing your friend will be getting that for you?"Dylan asked.

"I am so sorry, she seems to like embarrassing me". Marie said trying to smile.

"Don't worry, the item looks nice". Dylan said.

"Yes it does, but on me then no it won'tMarie said.

Dylan looked at her a bit taken back by what she said.

"Why do you say that?" Dylan said.

"Say what" Marie said.

"That the items wouldn't look nice on you?"Dylan asked.

"Well I'm not slim,slim. I have curves and a-bit of a tummy". Marie said. Not looking at him.

"And". Dylan said. Marie didn't know what else to say. She just looked at him.

"Ok all ready". A voice said. Both looked up to see Shelly in front of them.

"About time, I'm surprised they didn't hurry you out the door". Marie said. Looking at her friend.

"Haha very funny, oh I got you them items don't worry you can thank me later". Shelly said winking at Marie and then looked at Dylan.

"Hello again keeping Marie company I see". Shelly said smiling at them.

"Ok who's hungry". Louise said.

"Would you like to join us?" Marie asked looking at Dylan.

"Are you sure?"Dylan said.

"Yes, she is". Shelly said before Marie could even answer. Marie looked at him and got up.

Finishing her drink she put the rubbish in the bin and walked behind her friends with Dylan.

Soon they found a nice place. Dylan told them about it.

Inside they was taken to there table.

"Ok I'm going to pop next door". Shelly said.

"Ok don't be too long". Marie said as they left Dylan and Marie alone.

"I'm going to give them 10 minutes if there not back I'm going to order". Marie said.

Soon the waitress arrived. And took there drinks order. Marie noticed how she was being around Dylan and couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"What?"Dylan asked.

"I think she likes you". Marie said.

"I didn't notice, besides I'm here with you". Dylan said looking at Marie. Her heart must have skipped a beat as she found herself blushing.

He had been so nice to her and he didn't even know her. Soon there drinks arrived.

"I'm going to order as I'm hungry". Marie said.

"Ok, I will have ham and egg sandwich please". Marie said.

"White or brown bread?" The lady asked.

"White please and chips". Marie said just has her friends came and sat with them.

"About time I'm ordering". Marie said.

Each other them told the waitress what they wanted including Dylan. She took the menus and left them.

"So did you get what you needed?" Marie asked. 

"Yes, now can spend the rest of the weeks just relaxing and going to the beach". Shelly said.

The evening went ok they all talked. Shelly every so often couldn't help but make a few comments.

"So Dylan are you single?" Shelly asked. Making Marie almost choke on what she was eating. 

"Seriously". Marie said.

"Yes I'm single". Dylan said.

"Wow, so is Marie". Shelly said making her friend glare at her. Which she totally ignored.

"So your not dating anyone?"Shelly asked.

"No, no one". Dylan said.

Marie felt kind of bad for him. He was such a lovely man. Any women would be so lucky to have him.

"Same with Marie, shes not dating either". Shelly said.

"Shelly I'm sat right here and please stop". Marie said.

"Anyway will be right back". Shelly said getting up and heading to the ladies room.

Marie sighed and looked at Dylan.

"Once again, I am so sorry, shes a good friend but every so often she doesn't know when to shut up". Marie said.

The waitress put the bill down in front of them. Marie picked it up and took out her phone adding the prices together of what herself and Dylan had.

"Wow that’s not bad". Marie said taking out her card and paying a certain amount.

"It's ok, I've done it". Marie said as Dylan was about to pay for his.

"Are you sure?" Dylan asked.

"Yes and besides its the least I can do seeing has you had to put up with my friend asking a-lot of questions". Marie said and she sipped on her drink and finished eating what she had in front of her.

"Ok thank you". Dylan said looking at her.

"It's ok". Marie said. Just had her friends sat back down. 

"Ok we have paid so it's just you three that needs to pay". Marie said.

She moved and stood up.

"Going for a pee". Marie said.

"Oh and be nice don't ask him loads of questions". Marie said as she walked off leaving Dylan with her friends.

And while Marie was gone they did ask a few questions.

Once sorted she headed back to her friends. And sat down. She smiled at them.

"Ok I'm going to head back to the apartment". Marie said.

"Ok, I'm going to take a look around". Louise said the other two nodded.

"Ok I will take the bags back, starting to feel tired". Marie said.

They soon left and marie took the bags.

"Keep in touch, will see you back there later". Marie said.

"Ok". They all said.

Marie started walking towards where they was staying, Dylan was walking with her. It was late and dark now.

"So do you want to come in, don't worry I'm not going to do anything". Marie said as she took out her key and opened the door.

Dylan followed her inside. She switched on the lights and went into each room putting the bags in there.

For some reason she felt relaxed around Dylan. They found themselves once again talking. Marie told him about her children and a-lot of other things. Dylan talked to Marie about some things. They decided to watch a film.

They both however fall sleep. Her friends arrived back to find them fast asleep on the sofa. Shelly gently placed a cover over them and left them a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie woke to find herself fast asleep on the sofa with Dylan next to her. She guessed her friends had returned during the night as a cover was placed over them.

She also noticed her head was on Dylan chest and arms wrapped around each other.

Marie slowly moved trying not to wake him. But he soon woke.

"Morning, what time is it?" Dylan asked.

"It's 7:30am. I guess we slept all night". Marie said getting up from the sofa.

She stood up and looked at Dylan. He sat up and watched her go into her room. He sat on the sofa thinking.

Marie soon got changed and sorted she joined Dylan back on the sofa.

"I'm guessing my friends decided not to wake us". Marie said.

"I guess so". Dylan said.

"Are you hungry". They both said at the same time. Making both of them laugh.

"Yes and I thought it was my stomach". Marie said.

"Ok, I know somewhere that does good breakfasts". Dylan said.

Marie nodded and stood up checking her phone and getting her bag. They left the apartment and headed to where Dylan said.

She took out her phone and sent a message

_**I-message Group chat!** _

**Marie:**

**Going for breakfast with Dylan see you all later!**

She put her phone away has Dylan opened the door to where they was going. They was soon seated. Somewhere out of the way.

"This place is really nice". Marie said.

"It's good here, the food here is amazing". Dylan said.

They both talked about things.

"Can I get your number!" Dylan asked suddenly. As he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course, give me your phone". Marie said as Dylan unlocked and gave Marie his phone. She gave her his and both put there numbers into each others phones.

Marie handed his phone back and Dylan did the same.

Marie noticed a few fans looking over and smiled at Dylan. They seemed to leave without coming up to him, Marie thought this was a bit odd as she thought fans was always coming up to him.

"Do they often not come up to you?" Marie said.

"Yes and no, has I'm sat with you there probably wondering who you are!" Dylan said.

"Oh is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Marie said. Just then her phone beep.

_**I-message group chat!** _

**Shelly:**

**Oh. Really! Have fun! 😉**

**Marie** :

**Its just breakfast together. Easy girl.**

**Shelly** :

**He likes you! And you like him!**

Marie shook her head and put her phone away! 

"Everything ok?" Dylan asked.

"Yes just Shelly". Marie said making Dylan nod and smile.

"So what do you have to do, do you have any interviews etc". Marie said.

"Nope not at the moment, so I'm like enjoying my free time". Dylan said.

They sat there ages again talking. Some fans was giving her some funny looks. But she choose to ignore the looks and carried on talking to him.

They soon left. Both said bye to each other. As Marie headed back in to her apartment and Dylan headed home.

"So what happened?" Shelly said. Before Marie even sat down.

"Nothing, we talked he walked me back thats it". Marie said sitting down.

"I did get a-lot of funny looks from his fans, but I choose to ignore it". Marie said taking her phone out and putting it on charge.

The girls sat there gossiping.

"I'm surprised they didn't say anything". Louise said.

"Well not to her directly, but that doesn't mean nothing is being said on twitter". Louise said looking at Marie.

They both knew how his fans got especially when he gets seen out with a female that they have never seen before. Louise was a bit worried for Marie, but seeing has neither of them was together.

"All I can say we are just friends, thats it. I'm guessing he doesn't need permission from his fans to speak to new people". Marie said.

They agreed they wouldn't be putting anything online about there trip to LA until they got home.

The girls was tired the different hours catching up with them, so they all decided to hang around the apartment. Just relaxing and well Marie she kept nodding off.

Marie laying on her bed watching tv. Her phone suddenly beep looked at it to see she had a message.

**1 new I-message**

**Dylan:**

**Hi, hope you don't**

**mind me texting. Are you ok?**

**Marie:**

**Hi, no I don'tmind. I'm ok, tiredness. Has taken over us all so we are relaxing and I'm watching tv. How about you? Are you ok?**

**Dylan:**

**Oh no thats not good. Yes I'm ok was kind of worried about you after the funny looks from my fans earlier today.**

**Marie:**

**I'm ok, we was talking about that. We have decided not to put anything on line about are trip to LA until after we return home. Has I don't want them on at me. But again its non of there business who I** **spend time with when I'm here inLA.**

**Dylan:**

**So you still want to hang out with me when your here?**

**Marie:**

**Yes of course I do.I'm not going to be asking permission from other people to hang out with you. X**

Dylan smiled at her reply. He liked her. She wasn't scared of telling people how it was. And he knew she wasn't going to ask people she didn't know if she could spend time with him.

Dylan laid down on his bed. All he could do was think about her. She was in his mind a-lot. But he didn't mind.

Both of them soon fall a sleep in separate beds dreaming of each other.

The next morning the girls decided to go to the beach. They had rented a car. Marie sent Dylan a message.

_**I-message.** _

**Marie:**

**Morning. We are off to the beach. Your welcome to join us. We are going to be there most of the day. X**

Marie put her phone into her bag. She packed her towel, swim suit. But wasn't sure if she was going to wear it. And some beach clothes just incase. Soon they was in the car. Heading to the beach. Her phone beep.

**1** **new i-message**.

**Dylan:**

**Morning. I can meet you there see you soon x**

**Marie:**

**Ok see you soon. X**

Marie smiled as she put her phone away.

"Now I wonder what you could be smiling at". Shelly said looking at Marie who was sat in the seat next to her.

"It's nothing". Marie said.

"Dylan replied then?" Vicki said smiling at Marie. Marie just shook her head.

"You we are here for 3 weeks,enjoy the time here and enjoy him". Louise said. Smirking at Marie.

"You lot have a one track mind". Marie said laughing.

"No harm in that, and your an adult you don't need anyones permission. So enjoy your time with him". Shelly said.

Marie knew her friends was right. It has been a while since anyone had shown any interest in her. So she decided to go with it and see what happens.

All of them headed to the beach it was a 15 minute drive. Once parked they soon found a spot that wasn't to much in the sun and too much in the shade. Marie sat down a bed-chair that was on the sand.

"Aren't you going to change into ur swimming suit". Shelly said. Marie had packed it but unknowing to her shelly had changed them to a different one.

"Not yet, maybe later". Marie said looking around. The place was gorgeous the sea was blue. Marie took out her phone and took some pictures.

"So where is lover boy?" Louise asked.

"No idea he said he would meet us here". Marie said not taking her eyes of her phone at the pictures she was taking.

Marie looked up from her phone as someone stood in front of her.

"Oh hi, you found us". Marie said looking up at Dylan he smiled at her and sat down.

"Yep, hope you don't mind my friends wanted to tag along". Dylan said he pulled a face which made her laugh.

"No it's fine and besides the beach is a public place so I couldn't stop them". Marie said. Smirking at Dylan.

Dylan waved his friends over. And introduced them to the girls. Once all got names. Dylan sat down on the chair next to Marie.

The others were running in and out of the sea. Marie had yet to change into her swim wear. She didn't notice Dylan's friends keep looking at her.

"Why are you friends staring at me, don't they trust me with you?" Marie said looking at Dylan as she sat up and getting her back. She looked in it and stood up.

"I'm going to get change, will be back". Marie said leaving Dylan before he had the time to answer her question.

Marie went inside the small area and soon got changed. She looked at the swim suite.

"Shelly". Marie said to herself. She knew this wasn't the swim suite she had packed. She shook her head and wrapped her long tie around skirt around her. She put her clothes into her bag and soon made her way back to Dylan.

She put her bag down making him look up. She smiled at him and soon sat down again. He looked at her and then to what she was wearing making his eyes widen.

"Yes this isn't the swim suite I packed, I think one of my friends swopped them". Marie said looking over at her friend who was now walking back towards them.

"Aren't you coming into the water?" Shelly asked smirking at Marie.

"Did you take the one I packed out?" Marie asked. Shelly smiled at her and walked off.

"I take that has a yes". Marie said. Looking at Dylan.

"What's wrong with it?"Dylan said. Looking at her. Marie blushed.

"I think you look fine in it". Dylan said smiling at her. Making her blush even more.


End file.
